


Tho(ugh)t Police

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: adachi can't stop thinking of you. if only there was something he could do about it....afab gender neutral reader!





	1. Wishful Thinking

You had moved to Inaba about a month ago, into the tiny apartment next to Adachi's. He had seen you carrying boxes into your apartment and offered to help out. Normally he would avoid any unnecessary work, but you were attractive and he wanted an excuse to speak to you. He wasn't disappointed. You were cute as hell and your eagerness to open up to someone new was endearing. Naive, sure, but he liked that. You offered him dinner for helping you out, and he gladly accepted. The two of you ate pizza on the floor of your unfurnished living room, him cracking unfunny jokes and you laughing at them anyway. Since then, he couldn't stop thinking about you.  
  
His thoughts ranged in their intensity, but they were almost always inappropriate. Some days he only thought about how your lips would feel against his, or how you would taste when he pushed his tongue into your mouth. Other days his thoughts were more... explicit. He thought about how you would react if he pinned you down on his bed, or if he pushed you up against a wall and whispered all the dirty things he's thought about you. Would you be excited? Afraid? Disgusted? If you rejected him, he could always throw you into the tv like he did those other sluts. At the very least, he would get to wrap his fingers around your pretty little throat. He could do that without killing you though. If he got rid of you, how would he hear the sounds you'd make when he finally buried his dick inside you? How could he relish the feeling of you tightening around him as you writhe with pleasure? Pleasure that he so graciously gave you.  
  
Filthy thoughts occupy Adachi's mind as he sits at the Junes food court, taking his time eating his lunch even though he should be back at work already. He's interrupted by a voice that brings warmth to his face and... other parts of him.  
  
"Adachi!"  
  
His name sounds so sweet coming from your lips. He wants to make you say it over and over as he's fucking you into his mattress. You put your hands on the table and lean over to talk to him, chatting excitedly about some new thing you're into. Bent over like that, your tits are on full display for him. He wants to touch you so badly. He crosses his legs in an attempt to make his growing erection more discreet. If you weren't always prancing around in those tight outfits and smiling at him in that temptingly innocent way this wouldn't be an issue... He can't even focus on what you're saying, instead imagining stuffing your mouth with his dick. That only makes the hardness in his pants more uncomfortable. He already jerked off this morning, and now he was going to have to do it again. He didn't like how powerless you made him feel. His body reacted to you without him wanting it to, and it was all he could do not to push you down onto the table and bang you right now.  
  
"Adachi?"  
  
Fuck, there it was again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to answer my question? I thought we could get drinks tonight."  
  
He raises his eyebrows and blinks a few times in disbelief.  
  
"Ah, sure. Yeah, that sounds really nice actually." He grins at you, that goofy grin that makes people trust him even if they shouldn't. It's worked on you.  
  
\---------

"You're still wearing your suit?" You shake your head and click your tongue. "You need to relax a little." You walk behind Adachi and put your hands on his shoulders, fingers going under the lapel of his jacket.

He clears his throat, trying not to get too flustered from your touch. He wasn't used to others' hands on his body. "I came here straight from work, I didn't have time to change."

You tug lightly on his suit jacket and he allows you to remove it. He could've sworn that you were making excuses to touch him at this point. Not that he minded, but, well... he'd rather drop all the foreplay and get to the fun stuff.

"That's alright, you'll have plenty of opportunities to unwind tonight." You turn around with a wink. The implications excite him.

  
The night is an exercise in self restraint. Multiple times you squeeze past him, and in that brief moment where your ass is pressed against him he's tempted to grab your hips and grind against you. It takes all his focus to keep his eyes on your face instead of wandering down to your low neckline. Why did you always dress like that? To get someone's attention? ...To get _his_ attention? Whichever it was, it worked.  
  
He starts touching you back. Inocuous, easy to miss touches. He'd gently press his fingers into your back to move you where he needed you, or get your attention with a hand on your shoulder. It was so tantalizing, touching some but not all of you. Having your body so close to his but not being able to do anything about it. He wanted to devour every part of you, but he could be patient. When the two of you walk home at the end of the night, you hold onto his arm to keep your balance. You may have had a little too much to drink. Your tits pressed up against him and that cute little laugh... he wants nothing more than to absolutely ruin you.  
  
Once he's walked you to your place, the invitation he was hoping for never comes. You thank him for the good time and head into your apartment with a little wave. He returns to his apartment sexually frustrated and with no outlet. Perhaps sexually furious more accurately explains how much he craves your body. But he was used to it at this point. You'd probably never fuck him, but a man can dream.  
  
His fingers loosen the sloppy knot of his tie and he plays through the night's events in his mind. Your scent had been intoxicating. What he wouldn't give to have his fingers in your sweet-smelling hair. To yank your head back and-- _fuck_. He's hard enough as it is, he really doesn't need to be thinking of the colors your skin would turn if he could have his way with you.  
  
After grabbing a six pack out of the fridge, he sits down and turns on the tv. The night is hot enough that there's already condensation forming on the cold can of beer to his right. It opens with a hiss, and he chugs almost all of its contents immediately. The alcohol would probably only make him hornier, but whatever.  
  
The droning sounds of the tv combined with his light buzz nearly put him to sleep, but something rouses him from his drowziness. There are muffled sounds coming from your room. He turns the volume down to listen. He can hear your moans through the wall. The sound isn't terribly loud-- like you're covering your mouth or biting something, maybe. He tries to ignore it and takes a big swig of beer. The acheing in his pants only gets worse the more he hears your heavy breaths. It would be pathetic for him to masturbate to you like this. As if right on cue, your voice gets louder. God, he wants to be the one making those sounds come out of your mouth. He sighs, frustrated. "Fuck it."  
  
He unzips his pants and takes his cock out of his underwear. It's more sensitive than usual, probably from all the teasing. He runs his thumb over the head, surprised at the amount of precum leaking out. He strokes himself languidly, taking another swig of beer. He imagines what you must look like right now. You're probably on your bed, one hand between your legs and the other playing with your nipple. You're so wet that there's a pool of liquid on the sheets beneath you. He could wreck that pussy if he were there. His hand moves faster.  
  
Are you thinking of him like he's thinking of you?  
  
Your moans get a little louder, more frantic. He imagines you fucking yourself on a dildo. Looking pretty and desperate as you ride it. Your tits are bouncing and your ass is jiggling each time you descend. He hears a sharp intake of breath. He stops moving and focuses on listening. This is it, you were going to cum.  
  
He hears you say his name between strained breaths. He must've been hearing things-- there's no way. He holds his breath and stays completely silent. To his delight, he hears it again. "Adachi...!"  
  
That pushes him over the edge and he cums, barely holding back a groan. His cock twitches in his hand as he releases his load. There's more cum than usual given all the teasing you've put him through. Such a shame it's wasted on his hand and pants instead of filling up your pussy. He throws his head back and stares at the ceiling. He absentmindedly watches the blades of the ceiling fan rotate while he replays the sound of you desperately moaning his name. Maybe he did have a chance with you after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Adachi heard you moan his name, his lust for you had reached intolerable levels. He felt like an animal. He was so desperate to feel you under him that he could hardly think of anything else. Whenever you would approach him, out of breath from walking up the stairs, your quiet panting immediately made him hard. Every sound you made just reminded him of how good it felt to jack off to the sound of you pleasuring yourself. It pissed him off.  
  
His new nightly ritual consists of him lounging close to the wall his apartment shares with yours while he flips through whatever worthless shit is on tv. He listens for the sound of your moans, of that honeyed voice gasping out his name. And, whether he hears it or not, he gets off to fantasies of your body against his. He hadn't gotten to see you today, much to his chagrin. He was growing accustomed to your fleeting touches and your energetic laugh. He thinks his weakness for you is slightly sickening. Still, he listens for your voice with hope. He's a few beers in when a muffled sound comes from your apartment. He palms his cock through his pants with a sigh. 

_I really should stop doing this. It's pathetic._

He pushes away any feelings of shame when he hears your heavy breathing crescendo into moans. A horrible thought crosses his mind. What if he showed up to your place unannounced? What if you were desperate enough to invite him in? He considers the possibility as he lazily strokes himself. It isn't until he hears his name that he makes a decision.

_That stupid fucking slut needs to learn how to be quiet. _

He haphazardly tucks his cock back into his pants and leaves his apartment, shirt still half unbuttoned. He knocks on your door frantically, interrupting whatever fun you were having. He half expects you to ignore him, to continue pursuing pleasure. But after some shuffling, you answer the door. You're only wearing a large t shirt and your underwear, by the looks of it. What a cocktease.  
  
"Oh, hey Adachi. What's up?" He sneers at you but doesn't answer. Your face is flushed, your shirt barely skims your thighs. He's done being patient. He pushes past you and closes the door behind him. Confusion is visible on your face. Before you can do anything, he pins you up against the wall. His eyes are half-lidded as he looks down at you.  
  
"A-Adachi?" There you are, saying his name again. It sounds even sexier with that hint of fear in your voice. You try to wriggle out of his grasp but his hold on you tightens. He was going to eat you up until there was nothing left of you to taste.  
  
"You've been driving me nuts since you started doing this. You think I can't hear you moaning and whining? Panting my name?" His voice is a low growl.  
  
You're too embarrassed to stammer out a response, but that doesn't matter. He seals your lips with a kiss before you can say anything. He's rough with you-- you deserve it, after all; you're practically asking for it when you call out his name in that pathetic little voice. You kiss him back with fervor. Your teeth clash and his biting is almost too hard to be pleasurable, but you relish his hungry kisses. Your body needs the attention.  
  
You break away to try to regain some of your dignity. "Adachi, I-- I can explain--"  
  
"Shut up, you slut. You've teased me enough. I've had to satisfy myself for too long, but I'm going to finally get what I deserve."  
  
He bites down on your neck and you stifle a moan. His hands ghost over your waist and hips until one of them slips between your thighs. He grins against your skin. Just as he thought-- you're soaked through your underwear. He strokes you through the fabric, eliciting those little moans he'd grown so accustomed to hearing. They sound even better up close where he can feel you trembling and hear every hitch in your breath.  
  
He pushes your underwear to the side and shoves a finger inside you. You were tired of clenching around nothing-- the fullness, however slight, feels incredible.  
  
"F-fuck, yes, more."  
  
He laughs. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm in charge here." He inserts another finger agonizingly slow. You let out a long, drawn out moan, but he covers your mouth midway through. "Shhh. These walls are thin. Thin enough I can hear you fucking yourself every night. You better be quiet, we wouldn't want anyone else to know you're so disgusting. They might want a taste too and I'm not keen on sharing." Despite saying that, he picks up the pace and fingerfucks you roughly.  
  
"Haha... if you're already such a mess, I can't imagine how pathetic you'll look stretched around my cock."  
  
Without warning, he takes his fingers out and removes his hand from your mouth. You whimper at the loss of contact. He sucks your wetness off his fingers with a satisfied hum, his eyes boring into yours all the while. He gathers more of your arousal on his fingers and shoves them into your mouth. You moan around them and he laughs. "You taste good, don't you?" You nod and he pushes his fingers a little deeper. You gag and tears well up in your eyes. His eyes widen and his fingers go as deep as they can. Not deep enough, he'll need something bigger.  
  
He wipes his saliva-coated fingers on your cheek and pushes you down to your knees. That's going to hurt in the morning, but you don't really care. Neither does he.  
  
"I know just the thing to keep you quiet." He pulls down his slacks and holds his cock in front of your face. He rubs it against your cheek, getting his precum on your face. It's humiliating and you can feel yourself getting wetter because of that. This new side of Adachi was unexpected but not unwelcome. You open your mouth to invite him in and he smirks. "That's a good little slut."  
  
He thrusts his entire length into your mouth in one go, forcing you to gag on his dick. Your throat contracts, eliciting a low moan from the man above you. The wet heat of your mouth was just what he needed all those nights alone when he was forced to listen to you making yourself cum over and over again. And now you're finally _his_. He starts slowly thrusting in and out of your mouth. He tangles his fingers in your hair with a sigh. "I've been thinking about doing this since you moved in here. About time you finally let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours." You moan around his cock and he shudders. He's not going to last long at this rate. He continues thrusting into your mouth, occasionally slowing down to prolong his inevitable release. He pushes your hair out of your face to get a better view. Tear streaks stain your cheeks from the merciless throat-fucking. The pitiful look in your eyes does him in. He groans and fills your mouth with bitter cum, pushing your head down to the base of his cock. You can barely breathe, let alone swallow it all. But you manage.  
  
"Fuck, that was good." Satisfied, he lets go of your head and you sit back on your knees to catch your breath. He presses his thumb against your bottom lip. "You deserve something nice too, don't you?"

"Please?"

He offers you his hand and pulls you up. You flash him a coquettish smile before sauntering off to your bedroom. He watches your hips sway as he steps out of his pants to follow you. You take off your shirt before laying down on the bed expectantly. He snickers at your eagerness. "You must really want this, huh?"

"Yes, sir." 

He crawls on top of you and licks his lips. His hand gingerly slides along your thigh, barely touching you. The rough squeeze to your inner thigh comes as a surprise and you moan. "Oh, you're sensitive..." His smile looks impossibly wide and a bit unhinged. "This'll be fun." His fingers slip under the waistband of your underwear. He lightly strokes your clit. You needed this so badly. You had been so close to making yourself cum before he came over. He puts more pressure on your clit, his touch now firm and steady. He wears a mildly amused smile. He knows you're about to cum-- he's heard you do it enough to recognize the way your breath hitches. It's nice to watch as your face tenses up, your teeth dig into your lip as if to hold off the inevitable. You quickly inhale and he takes his hand away. Your disappointed whine is embarrassing, but you cant help it.

"Wh- Adachi? I was about to cum, can you please--" He silences you with his fingers in your mouth. You suck your taste off of his fingers.

"Oh, did you think I meant I was going to get you off?" He laughs. "I could care less about that. I'm going to give you more of my dick, that's a fitting reward for a filthy whore, right?" You want to plead with him to let you cum first, but you can't object coherently with his fingers in your mouth.

  
"Besides, you can wait a little bit after all the waiting you've subjected me to. I've been wanting to fuck you silly for so long. You've been a real tease, you know? Getting me hard and not doing anything about it?" He laughs and pulls your underwear off. He slides the head of his cock along your entrance, sending jolts of pleasure to you each time he presses against your clit. "That's going to change though. From now on, when you try to pull that cute shit, I'm just going to do whatever I want to you. I don't give a shit if you're busy or not."

He thrusts into you with a breathy moan. "Shit, you're so tight..." Both of his hands move to your hips and he pounds into you hard. No use being gentle with a whore like you. He could tell you liked it anyway.

  
"It's so nice to see the cute expressions you make. I'd only imagined them until now, but getting to see it myself... You're really something." He uses his thumb to rub at your clit and you tense up.

"Ah, that's alright, baby. You're allowed to cum if it's around my cock."

He smirks, knowing all too well you'll do what he wants. He rubs circles around your clit until you finally cum. All the denial had made for an especially strong orgasm.

"F-fuck, Adachi!" You tighten around him and your fingers grasp at his shirt. He can feel you get even wetter, and it's almost enough to make him cum too. But he wants to use you a little bit longer.  
  
He puts your legs up over his shoulders, practically bending you in half. Every thrust feels so much deeper and more intense. Between your post-orgasm sensitivity and the new position, you're nearly screaming with pleasure. He delights in how much of a mess he's made you. Still, the neighbors could almost certainly hear. Both of his hands wrap around your throat and he chokes you so hard you couldn't make a sound if you tried. Your breath comes out in barely-audible wheezes.

"Shh, what did I say about being loud, bitch? Be good and just let me enjoy this, okay?"

You can't nod or say anything, but he trusts that you got the message. He releases his grip on your throat and instead covers your mouth with one hand. His other grabs your waist to give him more leverage as he fucks you. His breathing gets more irregular, his pace more frantic.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum so hard."

He mumbles your name as he pumps you full of his cum. Your name sounds so intoxicating in his mouth; you can see why he came over after hearing you say his. He pulls out, his chest still heaving. His cum drips out of you and onto the sheets. He scoops some up on his finger and puts it in your mouth with a sadistic laugh.

"You're such a mess." He tilts his head to the side playfully. "Do we taste good together?"

You roll your eyes and try to hide the fact that you love all the taunting. "...We do. But you're the messy one."

He raises an eyebrow. "Do you really want to go there? You, the person whose been moaning my name in your bed for weeks?"

Your ears redden. "Shut it."

An impish grin lights up his features. "Oh_, I_ can be quiet. You're the one who needs to learn how to shut up." His finger draws circles in the sheet next to him. "But if a slut like you is unwilling to learn... I'll gladly shut you up by force."


End file.
